1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a transfer unit mounting device to removably mount a transfer unit in an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a transfer unit mounting device which enables easy mounting of a transfer unit in a printer body and is capable of mitigating an impact on the transfer unit during mounting, and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus, such as a printer or a photocopier, includes a developing unit to form an image to be printed, and a transfer unit to transfer the image formed on the developing unit onto a printing medium such as paper.
The developing unit and the transfer unit are disposed in a body of the image forming apparatus and operate in close association with each other. The developing unit and the transfer unit are periodically replaced with new ones because image quality deteriorates as a predetermined time passes.
The developing unit and the transfer unit are mounted or dismounted from the image forming apparatus when a maintenance process, such as repair, is required. A mounting device is provided for a user to perform a series of mounting and dismounting operations with convenience.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are schematic views showing a conventional transfer unit mounting device. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional transfer unit mounting device includes a first guide rail 12, a second guide rail 14, a first and a second guide protrusions 22 and 24, and a first and a second handles 32 and 34.
The first and the second guide rails 12 and 14 are disposed on opposite sides of a frame (not shown) of a body of an image forming apparatus, and recesses 16 and 18 are formed on the first and second guide rails 12 and 14, respectively.
The first and the second guide protrusions 22 and 24 are formed on opposite sides of a transfer unit 10. The first guide protrusion 22 is inserted in the recess 16 of the first guide rail 12 disposed on the frame, and the second guide protrusion 24 is inserted in the recess 18 of the second guide rail 14.
The first handle 32 is formed on one side of the transfer unit 10 and is shaped in various ways for a user grip. The second handle 34 is formed on an upper surface of the transfer unit 10. A locking lever 40, a photosensitive unit 50, and guide rails 62 and 64 for guiding the photosensitive unit 50 are also provided.
Referring to FIG. 2, the operation of the conventional transfer unit mounting device with the above construction is described below.
In order to mount the transfer unit 10, a user holds the second handle 34 with one hand, holds the first handle 32 with the other hand, and places one end of the first and the second guide protrusions 22 and 24 on the respective recesses 16 and 18 of the first and the second guide rails 12 and 14 formed on the frame (not shown) of the body.
The user frees the second handle 34 and concurrently pushes a portion around the first handle 32 in a direction of B of FIG. 2 so that the first and the second guide protrusions 22 and 24 of the transfer unit 10 are slidably inserted in the recesses 16 and 18 of the first and the second guide rails 12 and 14, respectively.
In order to draw out the transfer unit 10 from the body of the image forming apparatus, a user grabs the first handle 32 with one hand and withdraws the transfer unit 10. When the second handle 34 is drawn out from the body, the user grabs the second handle 34 with the other free hand and pulls the transfer unit 10 in a direction of A. The first and the second guide protrusions 22 and 23 slide out along the recesses 16 and 18 of the first and the second guide rails 12 and 14, respectively. Accordingly, the user has to make sure that the second handle 34 is held by the user hand when the second handle 34 is exposed outside, to prevent the transfer unit 10 from falling down to a floor from the image forming apparatus.
While the conventional transfer unit mounting device with the above construction requires for a user to hold the second handle 34 when the transfer unit 20 is drawn out from the body by slidaby moving along the guide rails of the side surfaces of the body frame (not shown), there was a high possibility that the user drops down the transfer unit 10 to the floor. Additionally, there was no fixing means to securely fix the transfer unit 10 after the transfer unit 10 is mounted, the transfer unit 10 is easily trembled or deviated even by weak vibration.
Yet another problem is that the first and the second guide protrusions 22 and 24 collide with the first and the second guide rails 12 and 14 of the body frame when the transfer unit 10 is mounted, and the shock from the collision is directly transferred to the transfer unit 10, causing the disorder (breakdown) of the transfer unit 10 or shortening a lifespan of the transfer unit 10.
The first and the second guide rails 12 and 14 or the first and the second guide protrusions 22 and 24 may be also deformed or bent. As a result, a gap between the transfer unit and the developing unit is often changed, causing a severe defect of a printing quality.